


Forgotten Times

by MarvellousDestiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousDestiny/pseuds/MarvellousDestiny
Summary: There are certain Moments between Tony and Pepper everyone would have liked to see in the last Marvel movies.That is what this collection is for.Basically it contains a bunch of Pepperony Moments I, personally, missed in the MCU.Beware: Contains spoilers of several Marvel movies!





	1. Come on honey - It's only the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of Spiderman - Homecoming

“Happy? You still got that ring?”

Pepper raised her eyebrows.

_A ring? What is he even saying?_

These were the only words running through her mind. The both of them never even talked about marriage. And who could blame her for not having started this topic considering the life he lead from the moment they started dating. Technically speaking it was worse before they had started dating. Tony Stark – A bachelor ever since. Why would he of all people be mentioning a ring in a situation like that.

_It must be a joke!_

“Of course!” Happy started fiddling in the pocket of his dress pants. “I’ve been carrying this around since 2008!” He pulled out a ridiculously expensive looking engagement ring. At least it did look like an engagement ring – Pepper could not know that for sure. It appeared to be a platinum ring topped with a single round diamond. The only decorative elements consisting of waves on either side of the band holding the diamond in place. If Pepper hadn’t known any better, she would have definitely thought that Tony must have hired a personal shopper to choose a piece of jewellery as timelessly elegant as the one Happy still held between his index finger and thumb. Maybe Happy actually IS Tony’s secret personal shopper. But this is a thought for another day when there were not more than a hundred journalists waiting. Pepper shook her head to let go of all these unprofessional thoughts which were running through her head. She was here as Virginia Potts – CEO of Stark Industries. Not as Pep – Tony’s girlfriend. But she just couldn’t manage that to a full amount as one thought repeatedly came to her mind.

_2008?! That was years ago! What is he even planning?!_

Tony invitingly raised his eyebrow telling her something between the lines of “Come on! What can go wrong?” But with him…with this self-destructive, careless, anxiety driven, charming, wonderful human being standing next to her everything could go wrong. Pepper’s brain started to think outrageously fast. Calculating several scenarios to avoid embarrassing both of them in a public engagement and the announcement of a publicly cancelled wedding afterwards. For an innocent bystander the current scene must have looked completely ridiculous: Three people dressed to the nines were standing in front of the closed doors of a room filled with journalists who where actually gathered for another announcement made by the infamous billionaire, playboy, genius and philanthropist Tony Stark. Furthermore, the guy holding the ring looked like he did not belong to what should be an intimate affair between a soon to be husband and wife. The connection between the other two people who were standing mildly closer to each other represented itself crystal clear to even a blind person. As if the situation was not weird enough, the “bride” just raised her eyebrow with her mouth hanging slightly open and stated to the “groom”: “I can think of something better.” Before turning around and entering the room to speak in front of the waiting audience. Little did she know that Tony – ever since full of surprises – followed her on her heels but not before he held his hands open to catch the ring gracefully thrown by one of his oldest friends. Said friend made his way back to his car, a smile plastered on his face, in anticipation to see his best friend happy and save in a committed relationship.

When Pepper entered the room, she was immediately greeted with at least a dozen cameras flashing at the same time and microphones being shoved to her face before she reached the speaker’s desk. But being used to standing in the limelight for a few years now she was acting as a pure professional - walking across the stage with her head held high until she finally reached her destination. She had just started announcing that there would actually be no announcement on this day, as the audience erupted in cheers which lead to her turning her head to a Tony with a microphone in his hand – wherever he managed to get this thing in the last two minutes but being a billionaire had its perks now and then.

The strawberry blonde woman was flabbergasted which honestly did not happen that often. But maybe she was only fed up with the ridiculous ideas of the man she called her partner. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am dearly sorry to say this but…”, Pepper started before she realised that her microphone was not working at all. Her blood started to boil and she felt her heartbeat bumping in her ears. Just because of her boss’s or her boyfriend’s ego, she would not accept being humiliated in front of a crowd by being unprofessional. Her mind worked quickly as she took a step towards Tony to grab the microphone from his hands with an unapologetic smile on her smile.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am really sorry – actually no I am not – but still there had been a minor change of plans for today.” Tony stated as he sauntered elegantly around Pepper and into the middle of the stage. “Today…” He flashed the whole crowd his signature grin showing his perfectly white teeth in the process. “I will make a more personal announcement.” The audience started to cheer while Peppers heart sank.

_He can’t be serious! In a situation like this?_

“Virginia Potts. You are not only a reliable part of our workforce here at Stark Industries. Furthermore, you are also an important part in my own private life. Maybe the only truly reliable part there ever was. Therefore – as I am not that good with words when I am flustered as we all know..” He smiled at the crowd once more to get a reaction from the listeners, while Pepper still stood frozen in the same spot. Her heart started to race as she saw him sinking down on one knee in front of her holding the diamond ring Happy had shown her mere minutes ago.

_He can’t be -_

“Will you marry me?”

_Serious!_

The next moments lasted a whole lifetime. It felt like eternity to Pepper, to Tony, and to all the people who were sitting in front of a screen at home who were watching the stream of Tony Stark’s highly advertised announcement.

Tony himself was not fully aware of the buzzing room around him – only having his eyes on the woman in front of him. He was not aware of his suit bunching up around his knees as he was kneeling on the floor – only thinking of the woman he truly loved. He was not even aware of the fact that his hands suddenly started to get sweaty. He, Tony Stark, billionaire – genius – playboy – philanthropist, flustered by a woman? And still he could not keep his eyes off of her. His dark brown orbs fixed on the eyes of the only person who mattered to him at this exact moment. A chocolate coloured gaze running to Pepper’s blueish green one which always reminded him off a day at the sea. Maybe he could bring her to the sea? His thoughts started running wild as he was waiting for an answer. As he was totally fixed on the storm happening inside his own body, he did not realise the change going through Pepper’s demeanour. She did not want to say “Yes!”. Well, of course she did. But not in front of an audience, or cameras, or mobile phones. She may was a strong business woman – but she had also dreamed of her dream man, dream proposal and dream wedding as a little girl. Dream man…The last years she spent at Tony’s side rushed through her head. Tony getting kidnapped, Tony getting saved, the Iron Man Suit, many Iron Man Suits, the battle of New York, the Avengers, Iron Legion, the war between the members of the Avengers, so many enemies, will she ever be able to sleep normally being married to a man like that, he was a good man wasn’t he, a bit … a lot of an egomaniac, but also not really … Pepper was not used to having her thoughts running through her mind in an order like that and yet she started focussing on a face. She still could remember that exact moment – like it was yesterday. Tony stepping out of a plane. Blood still visible on his face even despite being clad in a clean suit and tie. Back then she could not hide her smile nor her tears of relief. Did she fall in love with him back then? Did she already love him back then? She could not answer these questions and honestly, she did not want to.

Slowly shaking her head to get these thoughts out of her head, it was her turn to focus her ocean blue eyes on the man kneeling in front of her. Not as collected as usual, she felt a tear forming in the inner corner of her left eye slightly blurring her vision.

“Come on, honey. It is only the rest of our lives!”

There he was again. The Tony the media knew and either loved or hated. Was this HER Tony as well? She felt overwhelmed by her conflicting feelings. She did not want to agree to an engagement because her dear boyfriend could not think of a better way to call off a gathering for an announcement. And still… Happy had this ring since 2008…it sure must mean something….

“Yes….”, she whispered lowly only for Tony to hear.

“What did you say, love?”, his signature smile visible on his face as he stood up, bringing the microphone to his mouth.

“Yes!”, she said once more, now uncomfortable as she started to realise the cameras, and the people, and the lights, … again. She did it. She just got engaged. And she did not know whether it was just a joke or not. Therefore, she did not realise how Tony pulled her in to seal their lips in a kiss which would be all over the news the next day. Nor did she realise how Tony slid the ring on her finger or how Happy grinned when they came back to the car. The ride home was spent in total silence. Tony thought it was because of pure bliss – as that was what he was feeling. Happy thought it was because of pure bliss – because that was what he wanted for his friends. Pepper knew it was because her confusion.

_Why did he do it? Is he serious? Will he call it off? Why the hell did I play along?_

Once they had arrived at the Avenger’s tower, Pepper immediately left the car and made her way up to their shared apartment leaving it to Tony to receive Happy’s congratulations. She needed time solely to herself right now to make up her mind about the journey lying ahead of her, although a small voice in her head still called the whole proposal a joke. A bad joke – to keep the journalists at bay – to avoid bad publicity and that’s it. Hearing this little voice growing louder and louder inside her mind, she could not help herself but she started to cry. Pepper was weeping silently. She still had not reached their home and so there were people around who should not – under any circumstances – see her cry. This would make a great headline as well: Pepper Potts, devastated after accepting the proposal of her long-time boyfriend Tony Stark. This is not a possibility for her. Tears were now running down her cheeks and dripping to her collar bones. It seemed like a miracle but she was able to catch an empty elevator without being in close contact to an employee or any other person who had god knows what to do in the building.

When Pepper finally reached their apartment, she kicked off her high heels, took the ribbon out of her hair which caused her strawberry blonde length to run over her shoulder, and sank down on the expensive looking leather couch in the middle of the living room. She could not take it anymore. Every emotion welling inside her chest and running wild inside her head broke loose. Her silent cries turned to deep sobs which were vibrating in the air. The picture that presented itself was a miserable one. A woman of power breaking down because she did – for once – not know what was going on in her life. The scene was replaying again and again. She could see Tony in front of her inner eye – on his knee with the ring between his fingers. The Ring! Pepper had nearly forgotten about the ring. Carefully, she glanced down to her ring finger taking the ring in with all his beauty. There was a small inclusion visible in the otherwise perfectly polished diamond. Raising her hand into the sunbeams reaching her from the nearby window, she could see this imperfection even more clearly. She was not mad about that – it even made the ring more charming.

_He would not buy something like that. He can afford everything. What does that mean? It is a joke. It must be. _

At these thoughts, her eyes started to fill with tears once again. A low sob got caught in her throat but she did not want to give in to it – not anymore.

“Ya like what you see, Pep?” The smirk even noticeable in Tony’s voice. Pepper had been too preoccupied with examining her ring, to hear Tony entering the apartment. Before she answered him, she lowered her hand and straightened her posture, but did not turn around to look him in the eyes. Too proud to let him see her during such a vulnerable moment.

“Why did you do it?”, now her feelings lay noticeable in her voice. Tony’s face fell. Instead of his almost always present grin, he furrowed his eyebrows and the delicate lines around his mouth got more visible than ever.

“What do you mean? I love you! That’s why I –“, he walked across to room to stand in front of Pepper. Even without having her look him into his eyes, he knew she had been crying. Without second thoughts, he lowered himself down on one knee in front of her – for the second time on this day. The view was like a slap in the face for Pepper. She did not want to recall the moment. She was dearly convinced that everything was just a cheap PR gag.

_How can he play with a person’s feelings like that. I thought he had changed… _

“Tony. You did it because Peter left. It was just your emergency plan. Tomorrow we will do a press statement and everything will be over. I – I can’t do it. Not like that.” Pepper wanted to keep herself contained. A woman who has been through so much more, a CEO of a huge company, a modern businesswoman should not cry because of a man – because of the simple guy, the man kneeling in front of her. Her body was shaking when she made up her mind and reached to her finger. “I can’t do it….” Her voice was breaking as she slipped the ring off her finger and let it fall into his now opened palm. Tony looked confused. Now it was his turn to have his chest flooded with a million different thoughts and feelings – many of which he had never felt before. And some of those he could have felt before, but he never allowed himself to do so. “You think I just asked you because of the journalists…” He spoke more to himself than to Pepper, although the woman did her best to avoid the man’s gaze. It did not take him long to regain his composure. Quickly he got rid of his suit jacket and tie throwing both pieces to the floor next to the couch. While Pepper was still avoiding his gaze, he dropped down on one knee – for the third time – and raised the ring to her face. Now the redhead was not able to look away anymore and locked her eyes with the brown orbs slightly beneath her own. At this moment Tony could see the outcome of the whole disaster. Mascara draining Pepper’s porcelain cheeks with greyish black tears, her nose red and puffy and her eyes swollen from crying. He wanted to let his head sink down as hope drained from his body, but it was his only chance to not lose the woman he truly loved.

“Pep. Honey. I know…the timing…the timing may have been a bit of…”

>Come on Stark! Get it together! You are not shy for words!<

“I had this planned for a long time…well …planned it differently. I wanted to take you out somewhere. A small bistro, nothing big. I thought about taking you to Paris. But that would have been too much so I thought about the tiny one just down the road. We wouldn’t even need a car. We could just walk there. It is a nice place. Nice food as well. We could have spent a nice evening there and then I would have asked you. I mean we can still spend a nice evening there. I mean if you want…”

Pepper had never observed him rumbling like that. He merely looked like a little boy who did not know what words to use to ask for a forbidden fruit. A grin conquered her face, the tears nearly forgotten although the traces still visible on her cheeks. As Tony saw this slightest form of a smile his courage returned.

“Happy was not lying when he said he was carrying this since 2008.”, he said referring to the ring. “It was back then when I decided you will be the only woman I will ever get to marry. Did you … did you see the small bubble inside the diamond.” He tried to point at the small imperfection but his fingers where actually too big which drew a hearty laughter from Pepper. “I chose this one on purpose…”

_HE chose it?_ Pepper’s heart got warm. _He chose it for ME._

“I thought … I mean … it would sum us … would sum me up pretty well. Me with this thing in my chest…” His gaze turned away from her, and she knew he was drifting off to a dark cave in a distant country. To save him from his inner demons, she grabbed his hand which was not holding the ring and linked her fingers with his bigger ones. Both of their now entangled hands settling down in her lap. This small gesture was enough for Tony to return to the present, to turn his back to his darkest memories – at least for this moment. Tony cleared his throat before he continued his monologue.

“I had this thing in my chest. I mean this thing made me, it created me. It created all of what I am now. But it still is my pressure point. The best and the worst side of me. This small imperfection … this bubble in the diamond…I mean it is the worst side of the diamond and still its best feature. It does not look like all of the other diamonds in a store. It makes the stone special; it adds character to it. I know you usually don’t like things which are a bit rough around their edges but you still chose me – despite of all my edges. Over and over again it was always me. I think it represents us: You are my best feature, while I am your worst.”

He had put a lot of thought into choosing the ring. This realisation hit Pepper. At the same time a wave of guilt ran over her. She judged him completely wrong – she could have and should have known better.

“I will ask you again, Pep. And believe me. This is the last time you will see me on my knees for a very long time…” He looked straight into her blueish eyes; smiles spread over the lovers’ faces. Pepper felt a tug on her heart. This mess in front of her – her mess – was her home and always will be. With a grin on his face which was entirely different from his signature grin. A grin which was only reserved for Pepper and people nearly as close to him, he spoke the magic words.

“Pep. Will you become my wife?”

No more words were needed as she answered him with a kiss.

The ring – however – slipped back onto her finger in the tangle of limbs that followed soon after.


	2. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and Tony are engaged now but how are they getting married? Read on to find that out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this scene in the five year gap after the snap.  
I have not idea how weddings are actually held in the US. I got all my knowledge from romantic comedies, so I am really sorry if this is not portraying the truth.

Pepper was standing in a makeshift dressing room. When her fiancé decided to buy this house, a dressing room was none of his priorities. He just wanted to get away from the city, from the buzzing life, from his past and from possible attacks to her life – he stopped worrying about his own safety a long time ago. Therefore, she was now standing in a guest room which was traditionally equipped with a single bed, bedside table and a closet finished with a small desk and chair – and a big mirror. Nothing showed the amount of money the owner of the cabin possessed nor the luxury he had been used to all his life. The exceptionality of this day got even more clear once you compared the simple furniture to the woman standing in the middle of the room. Pepper Potts – all dressed up in a beautiful ivory dress. It was made from pure lace which created the illusion of flowers running down her pale skin starting all the way up at her heart shaped neckline and draping in a train behind her. The sleeves were tight around her arms and ended just at her wrists emphasizing how thin and elflike her limbs were. But that was not all for Pepper knew her special someone pretty well and the most breath-taking thing about this dress was only visible if you were either standing behind her or running a hand down her back because you would be touching her bare skin. As modest as this dress appeared from the front as exciting it was in the back. A cut-out went all down to Pepper’s lower back showing off her lean waist. As stated, Pepper was standing in front of a mirror. She observed herself in this extraordinary dress – her wedding dress. This day was her wedding day and Pepper did not feel prepared at all.

She looked the part though. This dress paired with the half updo of her strawberry blonde hair as her bangs were framing her face drawing the focus even more to her just slightly accentuated eyes. No man would notice the subtle shade of golden bronze eyeshadow giving Pepper a look that was even more awake than her usual business-attire wearing self. But this woman was left in the past now. She was not Pepper Potts the CEO anymore. Right now, she was only Pep. And soon she will be Virginia Stark wife of a former playboy. If he still were a playboy, she would have never agreed on marrying him. But her thoughts had already started to run in circles. Her soon to be last name had a thousand different overtones. Some of them were pretty positive like _hero_, _avenger_ or _genius_. Others: not so much. _Mercenary of death_ or _the most famous mass murderer in the history of America_. She shook her head at that thought. Their connection was so much deeper than it had ever been before. He knew her – and he knew that she knew him too. All these names given to him all those years ago. They did not matter anymore. Not at all. Pepper started to smile. She remembered one name she had read years ago in the boulevard press “_Earth’s best defender_”. That one was fitting. This was the person she would get married to.

Pepper, ever being the perfectionist, went over the preparations once again in her head while taking a calming breath every time she could put an imaginary tick on her imaginary list.

_We invited people. Check!_

Instantly a frown appeared on Pepper’s elegant features. Some time ago – it seemed so long ago – they could have invited more people. Steve who her fiancé had not been talking to since he was saved from space. Thor who none of them knew where he was at that moment. Clint who did not message anyone of them directly since his family vanished. Her parents who had not been interested in her for years. His parents who died way before their time. How she would have liked to meet them and tell them – especially her soon to be father in law – what sort of man her then husband had become. A good man. A hero to most people on this planet. A considerate friend. A loving partner. And the kid…of course they would have invited the kid. Tony was so devastated when he lost him, Pepper could not even imagine how happy and cheerful that teen would be if he was here at this day celebrating with them – with his mentor and father figure, in all honesty. At this thought Pepper felt a lump in her throat and started breathing even deeper to avoid tears ruining her makeup. This was supposed to be a happy day and yet nothing can be truly happy these days although she wanted to be happy. She wanted him to be happy. Both of them deserved to be happy – just this once – without an imminent threat knocking at the front door of their cabin.

_Next on the list: They decorated the area by the lake. Check!_

Rhodey and Happy had come over the day before to help her fiancé set everything up. Pepper was so thankful for still having them in her life. Not only because of the emotional support system they created but also because the two guys made sure that her fiancé was not blowing anything up the day before their wedding. At this thought Pepper started to laugh heartily remembering all the times she observed him tinkering with his suits.

_Oh my! I am an emotional rollercoaster today. Better get myself settled. _

_What else was on the list?_

_Food? Check!_

_Drinks? Check!_

_Rings? _She glanced at her engagement ring on her finder_. Check_. Currently the rings were already kept at the altar-like stand where the wedding would take place to not lose them last minute. Tony had made sure that they got the best rings available at a time like this. Maybe it was a leftover of a more luxurious time. But Pepper did not complain about that. It was his spleen. She could live with that. He was not hurting anyone with that.

Pepper looked back into the mirror. She looked beautiful. That was the only way to put it. Actually, she was only waiting to get picked up from her makeshift dressing room. Therefore, when she heard someone knocking at the door, she was nearly one hundred percent sure that it was Happy. But it wasn’t happy. It was Natasha. This extraordinary human being who tried to keep the team together, but the leading men were too stubborn to even see the effort she was putting into keeping all of them happy – or at least as happy as possible.

“Nat.”, Pepper nearly cried out as she took the few steps to close her arms around the younger woman. “I am so glad you made it!” Tears started glistening in her eyes.

_Keep it together, Pep. You got enough time to cry during the ceremony. _

“Always!”, a smile spread on Natasha’s face. The smile was warm and genuine. Still, it did not reach the outer corners of her eyes completely. Always evident that not everything was alright, but still trying to hold herself together for the team, for her friends, for the group of weird people who grew to be her family. “You got everything? You know the old saying right? Or does Tony not believe in old women’s tales?” The warm smile turned into a challenging smirk.

“The old saying?”, Pepper raised her eyebrows for she had no idea what Natasha was playing at.

“Come on! Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I mean, we got the new covered that’s for sure.”, she stated her hands pointing at Pepper’s wedding dress which was indeed new.

_Old_

_Borrowed_

_Blue_

Pepper did not believe in these kinds of stories which were usually meant for children, mere princesses, who dreamed of their perfect wedding with their perfect prince but of course not for a businesswoman who was marrying a former hero in a postapocalyptic world. Still she started thinking about what these other missing items could be. Pepper’s face turned into a complete frown. She wanted to be this princess who got to marry her prince in her dream wedding. Natasha could read her face like an open book and pulled something blue out of her purse handing it discretely over to Pepper before heading back to the door. Before stepping out of the room again, she looked Pepper directly into her eyes. “I’m sure, Tony would like to see these on you. Or take them off of you.”, she added with a wink.Pepper looked into her palm. Nat had handed her a blue garter with lace framing to match her wedding dress.

_Blue? Check!_

Pepper started laughing out loud – free like a young teen awaiting her first prom dance. Trying to regain her countenance, Pepper propped her foot on a chair quickly slipping the garter under her dress and up her leg. At the moment when she stepped down and let her dress fall back to the floor, the door opened again and this time it was Happy. Overworked and erratic as always, he held a package in his hands which he instantly handed to Pepper who was a bit overwhelmed at that suddenness.

“Happy. What’s wrong?”, Pepper worriedly looked at her friend.

“Nothing it is…it is today. The day is today. Today has to be perfect and… I … sorry. Tony sent me to bring you this.” He pointed at the package wrapped in plain brown paper. “He would like you to wear that. And they are ready. So … whenever you are ready. We are good to go.”

When Pepper started to open that package, Happy took a step back considerately to grant her some privacy. She simply ripped the paper off and revealed a white cardboard box. Her hands pulled the lid off carefully.

_The necklace. _

Pepper was standing there completely astounded. She could remember the moment where she first got the necklace like it had been yesterday. They were standing at a terrace at the tower looking over the city clad in the dark night sky. She did not realise the importance of that moment at the point. Sure, she was happy. She felt glad she had a guy, boyfriend, partner who randomly gave her a gift. But then again it was Tony Stark who was a billionaire. It was much later when she realised that he had the shrapnel of the grenade which pierced into his heart incorporated into this piece of jewellery. She had always thought that it had gone lost in all the chaos which was caused by the snap. But apparently, he looked out for it. For the pieces which were part of his heart for such a long time. A warm smile settled on Pepper’s face: Now she was able to literally carry a piece of his heart with her every day. She held her hand out to Happy who immediately understood and took the necklace. Pepper turned around to make it easier for Happy to slide the necklace on her neck closing it at the back.

_Old? Check!_

“Ready to go?”, Happy beamed at her as he held out his arm. The bride-to-be took a last long and deep breath before she linked her arm with his and exited the room as they made their way to the garden where the wedding should be held.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t do this Rhodes. She won’t come. She will leave. Take a car and leave. That is what she will do. Leave. Car. We got cars. I am sure she will leave. Rhodey! She is not here. She is gone….” Tony was stepping from one foot to the other while playing with his hands. He seemed like a school boy standing in front of the principals office.

It was very hard for Colonel Rhodes to keep a straight face and not start laughing at his rambling best friend. Actually, he can’t remember a single day where he was so out of his mind. If he was not rambling like that, he would seem quite collected standing at the makeshift altar in his best black three-piece suit paired with his favourite red tie. James slightly remembered that the tie had to be red to match some necklace, but he tended not to listen to stuff concerning outfits or other materialistic things. That was Tony’s spleen not his own.

“Calm down man!”, said Rhodes “She already agreed to marrying you. I know Pepper as well, you know? She would not quit last minute. Rather she just leaves you soaking in your own sweat for a while. But she ain’t leaving man!” To reassure his friend he gave him a friendly punch on his shoulder. “Yeah you may be right.”, he mumbled under his breath before he drifted off and deep down into his thoughts. He looked around their garden area. Not many people were around: Rhodey at his side as his best man, Bruce next to Rhodey as his solemn groom’s man, Nat at the other side of the altar serving as Pepper’s maid of honour and of course the registrar. Pepper would be walked down the aisle by Happy, that was why the two of them were not present at that moment. His mind rambling exactly like he had a few minutes before. He never thought he would get married like that. Hell, he never thought he would get married at all but if he had planned on doing so, it would have been a rather public affair with hundreds of guests, photographers, journalists, … But now he was here. People were lost, gone, or never to be spoken of again and honestly? He would not want it any other way. It didn’t matter who was there or who was not because the both of them were and that was all that counted. Tony started to smile at this thought before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Peter should be here. That boy would be more than excited to see him at that moment. Clint should be here standing next to Nat and celebrating everything they had survived. Thor should be here celebrating a wedding, something so beautiful it must drag him out of his hole. Even Steve should be here. For old times’ sake. They were a team after all, weren’t they? He should be sitting in the first row looking at the both of them as they made it. Shouldn’t the man out of time like a traditional wedding? Tony fell deeper down his thoughts. Everyone should be here. Even this weird wizardry doctor should be here. But they had lost. All of them had lost.

At the sound of Natasha clearing her throat, Tony looked up and found her gaze. Nat nodded at him and wiggled her eyebrows dragging his gaze to his house.

_But oh, what had he won!_

Pepper was stepping out of their shared home. Arms linked with Happy. Both of them beaming. Tony watched every single one of her steps, taking her in completely. His eyes grazing over her hair, her dress, her necklace, her figure, her trail. She had never been more beautiful.

“Told ya!”, his best friend whispered under his breath earning himself just a grin from the soon to be ex-bachelor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her arm was safely linked with Happy’s. Her shoes were easy to walk in. Her dress not too tight to prevent her from walking. Everything was alright and still, Pepper’s heart was beating faster than it has ever been beating before.

_It must be visible to everyone!_

But in reality, nobody cared. Everyone was just totally focussing on the bride walking down the aisle. And maybe the guests were also focussing on the groom who was never shy for words – but at this moment he was, taking the love of his life in completely, mouth hanging slightly ajar.

_Is it the right thing to do?_

Pepper’s head was only running around this thought. Was it right for the two of them to get married in a time like this? But they deserved some happiness, didn’t they? It is predestined to fail. He was a playboy. He put her, put a lot of people in danger. His parents weren’t there. Her parents weren’t there. What kind of wedding was that? She didn’t even have anything borrowed. She stopped walking, without even realising. The past years running through her head like some kind of vivid dream.

_I can’t do this. _

The man by her side was overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to do. So, he just stood there reassuringly. Pepper took a deep breath before looking up and looking at the people who were gathered at their place just for the two of them. She was looking at Happy who was looking down at her with a smile, his eyes gently ordering her to continue their walk. Her eyes went to the altar where they slightly grazed over the registrar who seemed to be slightly impatient due to the delay she caused, before settling her eyes on Bruce who gave her a quick nod. Next to him Rhodey with a warm smile on his face. On the other side of the altar Nat was welcoming her glance. The woman tried to downplay her sorrows to be there for a friend on her special day. A special day she thought she, herself, will never get to have. But when Pepper’s gaze found her own, she just melted, tears becoming visible in the corners of her eyes as she took in her friend’s happiness. And last, but for sure not least, she looked at her fiancé who was the only one with a rather perplex, worried look on his face. In his mind displayed the only thought he had earlier “She will leave me.”. But at that moment he had a different aura – not for everyone, just for Pepper. His whole personality was portrayed in his appearance. In the way he stood, the way he looked at her. He looked like every day, except the suit, but at the same time he had never looked like that before. A warm, welcoming gleam surrounding his figure. And it just hit her. It is him. He is the last puzzle piece. He is the borrowed item for her happily ever after. She can’t own a person. And everyone who knew Tony would agree that she could definitely not own him. He borrowed her and she borrowed him. They borrowed each other with all their flaws to walk their lives next to each other, supporting each other, living with each other.

A wide grin formed on Pepper’s face. Every part of the businesswoman-like behaviour left behind, and she continued her way down the aisle accompanied by a relieved exhalation from her companion. But she did not notice anything anymore, her eyes and her whole consciousness were fixed at the man to whom she was walking. When they finally reached the altar, Happy gently took her arm from his and placed her hand into the palm of her awaiting fiancé who immediately linked their fingers gently. “You look beautiful!”, he simply whispered in her ear before turning to the registrar who was relieved that he could indeed finally begin with the wedding ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Virginia Potts and Anthony Edward Stark.”

At the sound of her name she felt Tony grabbing her hand tighter and as she startled at that, she just saw him smirk observing her from the corner of his eyes. It seemed to her that he wanted to make sure that she was really there, really standing next to him, really doing this with him.

“They came to me with the wish to undertake their life together. Facing whatever fate throws in front of them. You –“ The officiant looked them deep into their eyes. “will face unbelievable joys, feelings of happiness you cannot think of right now. But you will also face hardships. Hardships that would break a single person. You have to be there for each other. Hold each other. Look out for each other. You won’t be able to give one hundred percent every single day. But when you give forty percent, you have to rely on you partner that they will give – not sixty percent – but eighty percent for you and clad you into a cloud of safety until you are feeling better again. So now. Please say your vows to state your everlasting love for one another.”

And with one movement of his hand he invited Tony to go first who turned to Pepper in one swift movement and took both her hands into his.

“Virginia Potts”, he flashed her one of his signature grins which reminded her of his proposal a long, long time ago. “Pep.” His smile grew more genuine and at this moment Pepper gave in to her feelings completely as more and more tears started to blur her vision. “I prepared a speech.” One of his hands left hers as he pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his suit jacket. He straightened his posture in order to be able to speak freely. Every present person started to chuckle except Nat who was glaring at him unapologetically. “But I think I don’t need that.”, Tony added as he let the sheet of paper slide down to the floor and grasped Pepper’s hands once again. “There is nothing I can say today which you don’t already know. I am thankful, Pep. I am thankful that you stick to me. Thankful that you have stayed by my side through all these years. We had our ups and downs but then…who doesn’t. Liars! That’s who. I love you. And every single day I am able to wake up next to you, I love you even more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No more surprises. Just the two of us.” His smile was different this time. It was not artificial, not extremely wide, he wasn’t even showing his perfectly white teeth, but it was warm and genuine. The kind of smile which was reserved for the people who were present at that moment.

Tears were staining her cheeks now completely making their way down to her collarbones. “Tony, I-“, she didn’t really know what to say although she had carefully prepared her vows. “Tony, I love you. I love every single side of you. Even more than you realise. I don’t care who you are to all these people out there. I don’t care about your history or the mistakes you made or the demons you created. I don’t care because I love you for yourself. I love you for who you are. You remember all those years when –“ She raised her left hand and touched his chest referring to when she had to exchange the device which kept him alive. Without waiting for the others to comprehend she continued because the other people did not matter right then. “You said I was the only one you got. And I meant it. You are the only one I got as well. It is us now. Officially.” She ended her hand still touching his torso. For a second she wondered if she really was seeing tiny tears in Tony’s eyes. Then she was sure, he was indeed moved.

“I spoke to the soon to be married couple beforehand and both reassured me that they do not want to exchange the traditional wedding vows. So therefore, I ask you now. Anthony Edward Stark will you take Virginia Potts as your wife?”

“Yeah, I do.” He answered with a slight stutter in his voice which made Pepper giggle like a little girl because everything started to feel real at that moment.

“And you, Virginia Potts will you take Anthony Edward Stark to be your husband?”

“Yes…” One single word to change a life, to change a name, to change the relationship between to people. Feelings overwhelmed her and she did not truly realize that she answered the question her voice not being more than a sheer whisper. Pepper was so self-indulged that she didn’t even hear the registrar pronouncing them husband and wife and ordering Tony to kiss her. Suddenly she felt his lips eagerly on her own and after a moment of confusion she put her arms over his shoulders and kissed him back. Their friends started clapping lightly to give them some privacy for their moment.

_The rings!_

“Tony..” Pepper started mumbling into their kiss.

“It’s alright love. Got plenty of time for that later.” Tony pulled away slightly to give her a wicked grin which earned him a whack on his shoulder from his wife. His wife!

“What?!” he asked slightly confused rubbing his shoulder.

“We forgot the rings.”, Pepper nearly shouted at him.

“Guys!”, Nat exclaimed to gain their attention as she was handing them the rings which she had taken from the altar on her outstretched hand. The light reflected on their wedding bands making them look even more beautiful and more expensive than they actually were. Both were created completely identical – Tony’s just being slightly thicker. They were simple golden wedding bands with an eternity symbol flagged by their initials engraved at the inside. The simplicity had been chosen on purpose: To have something simple in their extraordinary lives. The newlywed couple slipped the rings to their respective partner’s fingers.

The registrar had already left the property to leave the couple and their closest friends to their celebrations which began immediately as Nat opened a bottle of champagne and Rhodey put some speakers on the makeshift altar. As Nat started to pour the champagne into several glasses, Tony walked over and connected the speaker with his phone to play a song which was totally out of character for him.

“Even in a time like this. We deserve a dance.”, he gently smiled at Pepper while guiding her hands to rest on his shoulders as he rested his at her waist. Tony ran his thumbs over the lace fabric waiting for the music to begin. The first notes of the “Waltz of flowers” reached Pepper’s ears and her mouth opened in poor bliss.

“You remembered?”, she asked cautiously swaying her hips slowly to the classical piece.

“That this was the first classical piece you have ever listened to in an opera? Yep. I slightly remembered something like that.”, he gave her a smirk before he started turning the two of them in circles.

“I love that Tony. But … do you think this is us?”, she asked him in all honesty with raised eyebrows as she took in the few people standing around them each of them already sporting a glass of champagne smiling delightfully at them. “Because I think this is not us.” Pepper added and freed herself from Tony’s grip. She left him standing there with his mouth hanging slightly opened having no idea what his wife was up to. Swiftly Pepper took Tony’s phone and searched for a different song biting on her lip as she did so. It was Tony’s turn now to be completely surprised by his spouse. Not only because of the song choice she was about to make, but only by the fact that always well-dressed and collected Pepper Potts – Stark he had to remind himself – was slipping out of her heels and started walking back to him on her bare feet. As the first guitar riffs became audible, he stepped up to Pepper, took her hand into his and started moving her to the beat as he welcomed his friends with a quick nod on the dancefloor which was basically only grass.

_I can tell by the look in your eye   
I can tell by the way you sigh   
__That you know I’ve been thinking of you _  
And you know what I want to do.

He let Pepper do some quick turns before he made her look back up to him and catch her lips in a quick kiss. His hands found their way back to her waist as hers came to rest at his shoulders. But that time they were moving faster, with big smiles on their faces surrounded by their friends. And she was happy. Just staring into his eyes. His grin present in every part of his body: Being visible in the tiny wrinkles around his eyes, his brown orbs with golden speckles in them or in the way he slightly crinkled his nose. His grin was even noticeable in the gentleness of his touches, the warmth of his hands or the caution he displayed by trying not to step on her feet. She was there with him - till the end. And that was enough.

_When you smile I see stars in the sky _  
When you smile I see sunrise   
And I know you’ve been thinking of me   
And I know how you want it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the song "Love Song" by AC/DC because I really think the lyrics are quite fitting!


	3. One small line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is pregnant. How will she tell Tony? How does he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little oneshot is set after the snap when Tony is finally back on earth.

Pepper was late.

Pepper was remarkably late.

And we are not talking about late as in late for a business meeting or as in catching up to a new trend the next generation came up with.

No.

Late as in: “Oh, shit I am late!” – And every female human being and even some guys over the age of 16 can surely relate to that feeling.

And exactly this tiny realization dawned to Pepper Potts on one sunny Monday morning. Tony had already left. One of the very few days he still attended business in New York City, but then again: Pepper did not expect him to be home early on this day. Tony would have never admitted that but deep down he was happy to return to the city once in a while. He still needed to feel the buzzing of said city around him. He needed to see people. He needed to feel alive. And even though there were no active missions anymore that he could attend, that was the closest he could get to have his old life back. Pepper did not blame him. Tony’s attitude was actually in her favour for this day: She had enough time to figure out what to do now.

_Can it really be? No! Yes? How?_

_Well you know exactly how!_

Her inner voice seemed to be in a dispute with itself.

The CEO and businesswoman in her tried to work against these conflicting voices and think reasonable. It never felt that hard to do so. She was not dealing with the numbers concerning a project or any PR problems her former boss and current husband was causing. She was used to that sort of hazards. After having caught your boss in a metal suit doing go knows what, everyone would get used to these things. But this was about her, about their life and future and she was not even completely sure if it could be like that anyway. Or could it? Her imaginary calendar popped open inside her head as she tried to define when she’d got her period the last time. 14th? No…27th? Not possible…

_Think straight Pepper._

Okay, she hasn’t been as careful as she used to be but why would she? They were married. They had a steady relationship. And he was not playing around as Iron Man anymore. Had there ever been a more perfect time to start a family? No! But…did he even want to have a family? Did she really want to start a family? Die they really want to start a family? With each other? Together? They had never even thought nor talked about this. Of course, some part of her had thought about having her own family, having children, an average day to day life, sending the kids to school and welcoming them home. Helping them with maths problems and attending regular appointments with their teachers. That had probably been the same part of her that had dreamt of a princess like wedding gown when she was merely a teen. Or of an engagement ring with a diamond bigger than every diamond she had ever seen before. However, Pepper was not sure if that was possible for the both of them. Their relationship and their entire lives had never been in a way you could call normal or average or settled or even secure. So, maybe now was the time for them to have this boring, average, wonderful, exciting, white-picket-fence life? Although they were of course in no need of a white-picket-fence in the sense of the word. Their ground by the lake where not supposed to be enclosed.

Pepper did not want to admit it to herself. But at this thought a small smile crept slowly over her face. She saw herself and Tony sitting at their kitchen table. Her belly swollen as she was carrying their child.  
She saw them sitting outside on a blanket everything prepared for a picnic. A small bundle draped in a red and yellow blanket placed carefully in Tony’s still toned arms as they were both smiling down onto a face that was still in a blur.   
She saw them standing beside each other at the driveway to their cabin watching a dark-haired child driving their bike. Was it a girl or a boy? Pepper couldn’t say for sure. Tony would wish for a boy, wouldn’t he? Someone he could bring to his workshop when he was working on some of his gadgets, assisting him. But with a girl? Tony attending their daughter’s tea party? This alpha male sitting on a tiny chair with a mock biscuit in his hand? She had to start chuckling at these thoughts but at the same time she had to scold herself. Maybe they would have a girl who wants to be a mechanic like her father or a boy who wants to be a ballerina. She would help them reach their goal – no matter what it would be. And with this thought and with that smile on her face, Pepper got into her car and drove to a pharmacy in the next town.

She needed certainty.

She needed to buy a pregnancy test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She just needed to pee on that thing. It was just a small plastic stick. Nothing to be afraid of but still…this small plastic stick could change her entire life. What if Tony did not want to be a father? He already lost Peter, maybe he was not ready to let yet another human being near him again? Maybe all of this had been nothing more than a huge mistake. The positive feeling Pepper had felt in her stomach earlier this morning was long dead and gone.

2 minutes left

But having a child could add meaning to both their lives. Tony and herself deserved some happiness and normality for once. None of them had such a happy childhood. It was their chance to make up for that. They had this cabin by the lake. It could be the perfect place to raise their little family. There was no child on this planet or maybe in this whole galaxy who had never dreamt of living in the woods – their own private adventure land. They even had a spare room right next to the living room which could make a splendid bedroom for a little boy or a little girl.

1 minute left

But did she really want to be held accountable for bringing a child into a world like this. Half of the population had turned to dust not even a year ago. Did she really want to throw an innocent human being into a world that was this broken? Half of the big cities were empty. The infrastructure was not working properly. Whole buildings were half deserted. And she could not have her child grow up just by this lake. One day she would have to let them go and explore this dark, brooding world all by themselves. She could not do that…

2 lines

Pepper was staring at the small plastic stick, the pregnancy test. But Pepper would not be Pepper if she hadn’t thought of all possibilities. A test could also be a wrong positive – so she bought four different ones. The second one sported a little red plus. Another one had also two little faint lines on it while the last one only stated one simple word and Pepper could not believe it when she read it.

Pregnant.

2 little lines, 1 little plus, 1 little word however it gets presented to you: Your whole life turns around 180 degrees immediately: All because of four little plastic sticks lined up on her bathroom shelf.

And at that moment Pepper felt like her life got thrown around violently over and over again.

At first small tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She felt happy. Truly happy. Wasn’t that exactly what she was supposed to feel? But not even a minute later she was feeling a lump in her throat and her stomach was turning like she had just been on a rollercoaster ride. Her knees were starting to give out and she was holding herself upright at the bathroom shelf. Her hands gripped the wooden board, her knuckles visible against her skin. The woman who was staring at her from the mirror did not feel like herself. That woman looked about 10 years her senior with dark circles under her eyes. She wanted to be happy! She was carrying the child of the only man she had ever truly loved. She did not want to have a mental breakdown. Not right now. But still … she had one. And she knew exactly why.

Moving slowly, she was working her way to their shared bedroom which was right next door. Holding to the doorframe, to the wall, to their sideboard until she could sit down on their bed. Her elbows right at her knees and her faces buried in the palms of her hands, she started weeping. Silently at first but when she figured that no one could her here anyway, her cries grew louder and louder. She was happy, she truly was. But she was also scared – oh … so scared. What if the man whose child she was carrying did not want that at all? Maybe he did not want any more responsibilities? Maybe he just wanted a quiet life? And could she blame him? In the past years of his life he cared too much in general. About his team, about New York City, about the US, about the world and finally about the whole galaxy. Only a terrible person would blame a man who had carried the sorrows of the whole existence on his own shoulders for wanting to have a quiet, private life. No more surprises. That was what they swore each other. And yet it was her, who would have to surprise him now.

_“I am pregnant!”   
“How? I mean why? You should have been more careful! You know I can’t do this!”   
Her husband was standing right in front of her, ruffling his dark hair as he was judging her with an angry gaze.   
It was all her fault. Pepper knew it. She should have been more careful. She could have used a different contraception. She could have done so many things differently.   
She knew that now.   
But it was too late.   
Tears were staining her vision, she just heard cupboards being opened and closed again and other cupboards being opened and closed again as well. Then there was the sound of something being thrown on the bed right behind her. And her husband shuffling around.   
He was packing up his things. He was leaving her. He was divorcing her. He was leaving her alone. She would be all alone. He would take Happy with him, and Rhodey, and even Bruce and Nat. Well, maybe not Nat. She would still kick his ass for doing that to her. So at least her child would have an auntie growing up.   
“Please, don’t go.”, she managed to mumble in between sobs.   
“I have to, Pepper, I’ve never wanted kids. I know you would never get rid of this..this thing. I could never manage to talk you into getting it removed – so I will leave. I won’t be in the way. You can raise this child however you want. I will send you a monthly allowance. But this is not the life I ever wanted for myself. I am sorry, but I can’t. You will be a good mom, Pep, you cared for my company like it had been your baby all these years…This child will have anything money can buy. If you need something just call me and the amount of money will be on your bank account immediately.”   
The shuffling behind her stopped and she heard him sling the bag over his shoulder.   
He was not only walking out of the room, he was walking out of her life. Once and for all.   
But suddenly he stopped right in front of her and kissed her head.   
One last kiss.   
“Thanks for everything, Pep, look after yourself. Look after the two of you.”   
And with these words … he was gone.   
Forever._

A low cry was forming in the back of Pepper’s throat. Tony, her Tony, would never act like that. Had that been because of the hormones? Were hormones responsible for daydreams or delusions like that? Pepper did not know for sure. Hell – how would she know? She had never been pregnant before!

Her vision still blurry from the tears running down her cheeks wetting her hands in the process, Pepper crawled up their shared bed and put her head down on her husband’s pillow. Quickly slipping under his blanket as well. The familiar scent of the man she loved surrounded her instantly. A linger of whiskey mixed with a touch of leather, metal and grease. As a musky wave of motor oil stole its way into Pepper’s nose, a small smile formed around the corners of her mouth. That was the smell she loved. Her husband. Former tin man. And forever a mechanic. The business suits he had so casually worn in the past, just a disguise of his real passion – his real persona.

The thick blanket who surrounded her with the his smell pressed comfortable around Pepper’s body. She rolled onto her right side and rested her head on her still damp hand. Even though she had not done anything special on this day, she was exhausted and so she quietly drifted of to the land of dreams. The picture of her husband working on his Iron Man suit or on his car in his workshop stayed with her. But just for a tiny moment…

“_I am pregnant!”   
She looked her husband directly in the eyes, while he stared right back at her.   
His eyes a dark chocolate brown with speckles of amber which made them look like Whiskey.   
Her eyes a mixture of blues and greens with a tiny bit of grey. It could only be compared to the sea after a storm. The waves still harsh at the shores.   
When in reality the storm was raging inside Tony’s chest. Rumbling against the shores which were nothing more than his demeanour. He appeared completely stoic. The storm yet to be released.   
And Pepper felt like she just had a bite of the most exquisite imported Swiss chocolate. A feeling of mere satisfaction streaming from her heart to every single cell of her body as she realised:   
She is carrying a child in her belly. His child.   
And she was excited. Always wanted to have a family of her own. But the dream being buried a long time ago. Right next to her dream wedding.   
But wait…that grave was empty as well because she did have her dream wedding. Maybe she could have her dream family as well!   
“Pep, I can’t!”   
And so, Pepper’s dream was buried again. The bubble burst.   
“But…Tony…I thought you would be happy?”, Pepper’s face fell as the realisation hit her.   
“Happy?! How could I be happy about that?” At the last word Tony made a discourteous gesture towards Pepper’s stomach which – of course – had not started showing yet. The storm was starting to show. Tony’s morals fighting against his inner demons.   
“I … I can’t be a dad, Pep. I can’t…”, he sank down on the bed, burying his face in his hands.   
“I will be as bad as my own dad. I can’t. I just can’t!”   
Once he looked up again, he looked 20 years older than just seconds ago.   
A lump was forming inside Pepper’s throat because one look told her everything she had to know.  
She knew that his inner conflict and his demons were stronger than himself this time. She could not raise a child with a man as unstable as the guy who was now sitting in front of her. And she knew that there was something more behind his gaze. But she could not state exactly what threw her off.   
And then the Whiskey met the sea for one last time.   
“Can we get rid of it?”, hopeful positivity audibly in his tone.   
Pepper closed her eyes. Now she knew what had thrown her off in the first place. That thought had been in his mind since she had told him the news. She took one deep breath and whispered “Leave!”  
And like that it was over.   
No happily ever after.   
He was gone.   
Forever._

“Pep, I am home!”

His voice dripping with happiness and carefreeness, the stress of the day in the city leaving his body instantly as he stepped over the threshold of our cabin.

“Pep? Where are you, honey?”

And she woke up as his voice made its way into her head. Was she still dreaming? Was he really coming back? Had he ever truly left? Pepper was not sure.

The world of the living and the world of the dreams collided. Pepper could not say for sure which was which at this moment. Still half asleep and on the wrong side of their bed. But as she heard Tony starting to shuffle around in their living room she assumed, she got more and more awake rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

The tears of a new life, a dream come true, a mistake, an accident or simply a life shattering line – these tears had now already tried on her cheeks leaving salty marks.

She should call out to her husband. She really should. But she couldn’t. She could not muster the strength. She felt weaker than she had ever felt before. Her limbs heavy and pressing her body deeper and deeper into the mattress as if it wanted to suck her into a hole and never let her free again. Which in all honesty didn’t seem like the worst proposition at that moment. So, she stayed in bed and started to count the wooden panels on the ceiling.

One.

Two.

Three.

Fo –

“Pep? What is that?!”

Her husband was shouting from the bathroom. Apparently, he had not been in the living room. The carefreeness gone from his voice and a slight stutter took its place. Peppers eyes got wide at the realisation. The tests. She left the tests in the bathroom. Quickly she sat up and hurried to get out of the bed, but Tony was already at the bedroom door and made his way towards her. One of the tests – the one that simply stated “pregnant” – clearly visible in his grip.

“What is that?”, he asked again as he stepped towards her, Pepper still seated on their bed.

“Pep?”, he now raised his eyebrows as she did not dare to answer and once she raised her gaze to meet his own, he knew she had been crying.

“What?!”

“I am pregnant!”, she merely shouted at him without anticipating doing so.

To her surprise – and she did not really know whether she should be angry – he started laughing like a schoolboy being caught reading naughty magazines. His laugh lines prominently around his eyes and his smirk. His hair falling into his eyes before he raised his hand and swept it back in place.

“I can see that, Pep.”, he exhaled heavily and stepped up to her. “But why didn’t you say anything?”

Pepper took a deep breath and fixated a point lying around a foot over her husband’s head, not daring to look him into his eyes as she delivered what she felt she had to say: “I just found out. I know this wasn’t exactly planned but I won’t get rid of her…him… them. But I understand if you feel like you have to leave. You never wanted that for you. I understand Tony, you don’t have to. Really. Don’t feel like you have to do…”, she could have rambled on and on the whole day – and night – and then all through the next day, but the feeling of the strong, warm hands of her husband gently gripping her shoulders took her back to reality. And when she tried to look him into his eyes, she realised that he had sunk down on his knees in front of her.

“Stop! Pep, really. Stop! No one is getting rid of anything. I … we … we have not planned this. But that is good right? Life has to go on after all this…madness. I love you. You are giving me everything I have ever wanted. And more.” He added the last part as his hands moved down from her shoulder to her thighs.

“I never thought someone would love me enough to have a child with me. A child from me on the other hand – yes maybe. I don’t know. But with me? No, never.”, his smirk and inadequate comment made Pepper giggle slightly, which then made Tony’s smile grow wider and wider until the smile that was only reserved for a handful of people appeared on his face.

“I love you, Pepper. Until death do us part.”, he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. “But … me as a father. Don’t you think that….”

“Tony. Stop! You will be an incredible father! I just know that! Don’t tell yourself anything different ever again, you hear?”, and very unlike Pepper, she nudged his shoulder slightly which caused him to laugh even more.

An idea formed in Tony’s head – Pepper knew that instantly. His face lit up in a way which usually was only caused by the idea of a new invention. But then, they were talking about one of his new inventions. Well, at least 50% of it was his creation.

Suddenly he gripped Pepper’s thin top and raised it just slightly. But Pepper did not react instantly. They were married and in a cabin in the woods. There is nothing bad or inappropriate that could happen, right?

His eyes gleamed with mischief as he raised his body just slightly, his head resting over her still flat tummy.

“Little one? I am your father…. “ – And like that he used the exact line every man on earth waited to use since 1980 when that quote was far from being iconic.

“I have no idea who you are. Or who you are gonna be. But I love you. I will always love you. Your momma loves you – most likely more than she loves me, so I should be jealous of you…”

His goatee tickled her stomach, but Pepper bit her lip until she could taste a tiny bit of blood. She wanted to keep the picture in front of her just for a little bit longer. Saving it for darker times – which would always come. But this…now…her husband on his knees talking to their unborn child which was not bigger than a pea. It made her cry. And it was the good type of crying this time.

“Whoever you grow up to be. I will love you – with all my heart. I will keep you save – with all my strength. And I will support you with everything I have. And when I fuck up – not if, when, because I definitely will – please forgive me, okay my love? I am trying my best. I love you. But no boys until you are at least 30! And now … keep growing. Strong. Smart. Clever. Kind. I want to meet you soon.”

He ended his speech with a kiss and when he looked up at Pepper again, he saw her crying but with a wide smile that even went all the way up and reached the corners of her eyes.

Overwhelmed with feelings he quickly sat down next to her and engaged her in a breath-taking kiss. Or to be honest: It was not just one breath-taking kiss and it also was not just a kiss. But at that moment Pepper knew they were just starting their biggest adventure.

Becoming a family.

And he would stand by her and be there for her – for them.

Always.

Forever.


End file.
